


Like We Know Each Other

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Against a Wall, Grindr AU, Hook Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Dongmyeong doesn't lie on his dating profile, he embellishes the truth
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Like We Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did for the twins birthdays~

Dongmyeong was a little bit nervous, he always before he met up with someone he'd swiped on Grindr. The other man had prebooked a room in a love motel - and Dongmyeong had to say it was a nice room. He preferred to have his hook ups away from home, nothing ruined the mood more than his twin walking into their shared apartment. That was with or without his _perfect_ boyfriend with him - although last time Geonhak had been the most flustered person in the room. Dongmyeong did get his revenge though, him and Giwook once came back to the apartment and walked full into his brother being blown by Geonhak - where again, Geonhak ended up being the most flustered person in the room. Dongmyeong did promise that for Geonhak's sake he would try not to get caught with his hookups - and that was only because he wasn't sure Geonhak could be much more embarrassed before his cheeks exploded. 

So now Dongmyeong met men at either their place, or a place like this. Harin had picked a nicer one, a discreet one. One where the secretary didn't give him a weird look when he said he wasn't _Mr Ju_ but was the plus one for the room. Harin had picked a hotel in a more modern area but Dongmyeong still knew it was the kind of place where you paid by the hour. Dongmyeong sent Harin a text telling him he was already in the room - it wasn't unusual for him to be early to meetings with men, he liked to be early so he could scope out the place and make sure that if he needed that he would be able to get out. He'd already shared his GPS location with Giwook - his best friend would contact someone if Dongmyeong didn't confirm he was okay in a couple of hours. Dongmyeong stood up when he heard the key card go and the door opened to show Harin. 

Harin looked exactly like his pictures, he was tall and clearly liked the gym. He was handsome and manly - and if Dongmyeong was going to be telling the complete truth, he was exactly his type. Which was a bit weird when he thought about how he would probably have swiped right on Geonhak. "You aren't as tall as you said you were on your profile." Were Harin's first words, Dongmyeong had expected a compliment at least, so he pouted slightly. 

"I'm 173cm adjacent." 

"Adjacent meaning not 173cm." Harin said with a small grin, he stepped a little closer to Dongmyeong. "Don't look like that, I love short guys." 

"I'm _not_ short." Dongmyeong mumbled, although he was having to lean up so he could kiss Harin, arms wrapping around his neck as Harin held onto his hips, kissing him back with desire. Neither of them were under any illusions as to why they were here. No one went on a date to a love motel. Harin's hands pulled Dongmyeong's hips so they were pressing against him. Dongmyeong gasped a little against the other, pulling him closer to kiss him harder, he rolled his hips slowly against Harin. Dongmyeong might not be 173cm like he said but he knew exactly how to work a man up, and he could already feel Harin was responding to him. 

"Mhm, vertically challenged." Harin said, hands slipping to cup Dongmyeong's ass. Dongmyeong rolled his hips again, trying to get the other to just stop mentioning his height. He wasn't insecure about it - although he rounded up to his twin's height on profiles. Harin squeezed Dongmyeong's ass, pulling him closer to a kiss - Dongmyeong rolling his hips again slowly. He dropped his arms and shifted to unfasten the other's pants, hand slipping in, cupping Harin slightly and gasping against Harin's lips. Dongmyeong's own hips pushing up against his own hand through the fabric. 

Dongmyeong squeezed Harin, pulling back from the kiss to hear the other moan out. Dongmyeong bit his lip, "Someone's packing" Dongmyeong teased, "you seem to be enjoying my ass" He purred when Harin squeezed his ass again. 

"What can I say, it's very nice." Harin breathed, and Dongmyeong smirked. He had the man where he wanted him. This man knew the effort it took to maintain an ass like his, and knew that Dongmyeong's ass was worth all the teasing the man might put him through. Although Dongmyeong wasn't sure he wanted to tease this man too much, he had come out tonight because he wanted to get the man in him. And Dongmyeong was more than capable of getting what he wanted. 

"Clothes off." Dongmyeong breathed out against Harin's lips before stepping back, he wasted no time pulling Harin's shirt off and unfastening his pants before pushing him down onto the bed. Dongmyeong watched him. "Trust me, you're going to be getting my ass in no time." Dongmyeong bit his lip, gently moving to pull up the hem of his shirt. He watched Harin's eyes on him, he'd already established that Harin was an ass man, but still he wanted the other to watch him. Dongmyeong moved to music in his head, hand running down his chest, carefully popping the button on his pants and standing, staring at the other. He watched Harin's eyes on him as he turned around. "I know you wanna see this don't you?" He smirked, taking his jeans off as slowly as he could, drinking in the attention that Harin was paying to him. 

He slipped his hands into his boxers, pushing them down, and looking over his shoulder at Harin, inviting him to touch. Dongmyeong was surprised when Harin pressed himself hard against his ass. Dongmyeong lent back against Harin's chest, letting the other circle his hips, his dick moving against Dongmyeong. He couldn't believe how hard the man was already, Harin was gripping his hips and pressing his painfully hard erection into him. "You are hard already Harin." Dongmyeong teased. 

He gasped when he was pushed forward onto the bed, forcing his ass harder against Harin - which made Dongmyeong moan out louder than he had wanted. He liked to make men work for it - although it did usually end in him getting so loud they worried about noise complaints. "It's like you wanted this Dongmyeong." Harin teased, hands ghosting over Dongmyeong's ass, Dongmyeong wanted to answer back but his brain was short circuiting. Harin gently spread Dongmyeong, finger teasing over his entrance. 

"Are you just going to look?" Dongmyeong managed to bite back, he was bent over the bed, using his arms to hold himself up so he wasn't too uncomfortable. "Harin." He said, sounding stubborn, he could be sassy when he didn't get his own way. "Harin can you- oh fuck Harin," Harin had pressed his tongue against his entrance. Dongmyeong shifted against the bed, he had never expected this to be Harin's move. He'd expected the other to somehow have gotten lube without him noticing. Harin had his cheeks spread, licking a strip over Dongmyeong's entrance before gently teasing it, not pushing in yet. 

Dongmyeong knew that Harin was doing it on purpose, teasing him, making him have to beg - which was something Dongmyeong loved to hate, but he knew how much it turned men on. Harin was intentionally going slow, and Dongmyeong was pretty sure that if Harin didn't do something more, he was going to cry. He just needed more, and Harin did give it to him, making Dongmyeong cry out against the movement. "Harin, fuck, Harin." Dongmyeong shifted his hips back as Harin moved his tongue faster into him. "Harin, Harin." Dongmyeong cried out, toes curling as best they could. He cried out harder, moving his hips back only for Harin to grip him firmly and hold him in place. "Harin" he whined. 

Harin pulled back and Dongmyeong could feel him smirking even without seeing him. "You need to learn to behave Dongmyeong, if you want to get what you want from me." 

"Harin." Dongmyeong breathed out, gripping the bedsheets, Harin's fingers set easily to work, opening, they spared no time - why waste time when they could just get to it. Dongmyeong really did not care how loud he was, this place was made for people like them, made for sex, for their most carnal of desires. Dongmyeong nearly screamed when Harin's tongue joined his fingers, spreading him open further, tongue going deeper. "Harin." He panted, his erection leaking as the other kept going. 

Harin just pulled back, spinning the man around and picking him up, Dongmyeong's legs wrapping around his waist and his arms around the man's shoulders. "Oh you're almost as tall as you say you are." Harin teased, Dongmyeong eyed him. 

"You know I could always just not let you fuck me." Dongmyeong said biting his lip. Harin raised an eyebrow. 

"You're needier than I am." Harin said pulling back and making Dongmyeong have to chase the kiss that he craved. 

"You're the one who's dick is pressing against my entrance." Dongmyeong gave him a kiss, shifting his hips back slightly. "Condom?" 

"Yes." Harin said guiding Dongmyeong's hand to feel the latex over his length. "Just as we agreed on the app." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dongmyeong almost regretted that when Harin pushed in, bottoming out and then moving so Dongmyeong was pinned against the wall. Dongmyeong moaned out, arching his hips slightly, rolling them gently. He bit his lip, trying to keep the noise down, not wanting Harin to know just how good it felt - and it did feel good. Dongmyeong gripped the others shoulders, Harin kissing at his neck, Dongmyeong cried out. He knew how to put on a show, but also Harin filled him in all the right ways. 

Harin's grip on his thighs was going to leave marks, but he didn't care. Dongmyeong wanted to remember this, to remember when he showered that he'd actually gotten a good lay from grindr. Harin was searching for his bundle of nerves, he could feel it, could feel the man getting close but not quite giving him that white shock. "Harin." He breathed, kissing the man, who was now slowing his hips down to more gentle rolls to give Dongmyeong the breath to talk. "Take me to the bed. I'll ride you." He kissed him. Harin pulled out, which made Dongmyeong whine. He put the man down and stepped out of his trousers, getting onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, erection literally beckoning Dongmyeong to sit on it. 

He moved easily to sit on Harin, lowering himself onto the others dick, his hands wasting no time in gripping the mans shoulders as he moved. He knew how to put on a show, moaning as if this was the best dick he'd ever taken in his life - and while it was pretty outstanding, Dongmyeong was sure with a bit of training it would be even better. Harin's hands were on his ass, cupping it, squeezing it, teasing him as he rode. 

It wasn't long before he came between them, Harin climaxing shortly after. Dongmyeong lay on the bed, pretty pleased with himself. Knowing it was not advisable, he shut his eyes, only to wake up to his phone going off. He answered quickly. "Yes, Giwook, I'm alive, thank you." He said, scrambling up off the bed, he did not stay after he fucked and he could see Harin was awake. He hung up and began pulling his clothes back on. "Best friend, checking I didn't die." 

"Mine just texts." Harin laughed a little. "Am I going to see you again?" 

"Only if you eat me out like that again." Dongmyeong teased, running out once his clothes were pulled on, he'd much rather shower at home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
